


Work Wives and Symphonies

by gertiemcfuzz



Series: Subpoenas and Spousal Privilege [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, shipper!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiemcfuzz/pseuds/gertiemcfuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing piece from Subpoenas and Spousal Privilege.</p><p>Cat and Kara celebrate their six month "anniversary" at the symphony after a little meddling from Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Wives and Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellownova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellownova/gifts).



> Hey all, yellownova wanted to know about the anniversary Cat and Kara spent at the symphony so here it is. 
> 
> Also, for reference here are the dresses I imagined them wearing. 
> 
> Kara: http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Jill-Jill-Stuart-Sleeveless-V-Neck-Center-Pleat-Gown/prod184360041/p.prod?eVar4=You%20May%20Also%20Like&RST=CategorySiloedViewCP
> 
> Cat: http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Nicole-Miller-Sleeveless-Ruched-Jersey-Gown-Red/prod183410418/p.prod?eVar4=You%20May%20Also%20Like&RST=CategorySiloedViewCP
> 
> Edit: Hi all, just a note, in the first version of this I had a line mentioning that Cat was taking her Lexapro twice a month. I didn't realize that Lexapro is an everyday prescription, I have since changed that line, but I want to address this. No matter what you read in this fic or any other it is important to note that most of us writers are not doctors, and one should only be listening to their doctor regarding how often and at what doses to take their medication, I'm sorry for any confusion this has caused and send my thanks to J for bringing it to my attention. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this fic :)

**Five Months and 29 Days**

“Is there a reason that you’re here?” Cat asked through gritted teeth. She’d been glaring at the woman for a solid five minutes to no avail.

“I work here.” She responded unfazed, completely focused on the papers she’d just pulled from her bag, kicking her shoes off, and pulling her feet up underneath her, snuggling into the couch.

“No, you work in _your_ office, not mine, which might I remind you is not a living room.” She drew out her words in a way that was supposed to be intimidating but the other woman just smiled. Truthfully, she wasn’t all that agitated but she had a reputation to maintain lest her other employees think they can take advantage in such a way.

“I have been very busy this week after your little rampage over at the CatTV studios. We haven’t had a chance to see each other, so I thought I’d stop by and we’d cowork, it’s supposed to boost productivity and morale.” She explained.

“I don’t have the time to listen to your nonsense today, I have to finish looking over this contract for Priya Karthik and might I remind you that we are not coworkers, I am your boss, and I will fire you if you do not remove yourself from my sofa in the next five seconds.” She spoke slowly, as though she were teaching something to a child. “Honestly, why I ever thought bringing a Lane into my home was a good idea.” She muttered.

Lucy just smiled, “First of all, I sent that contract to Priya’s lawyers an hour ago, and second of all you won’t fire me, I’m your work wife, you need me.”

“You’re my what?” Cat asked. As irritated as Lucy often made her, she couldn’t help but be equally as intrigued, the other woman being the only employee that she knew of that wasn’t afraid of her on some level, except maybe Kara.

“I’m your work wife, you’re my work wife, we’re work wives.” She said gesturing between them.

“That’s ridiculous.” Cat said with an eye roll. “You do realize that my actual wife works here as does your fiancé?”

“That’s different. Kara is also your assistant, if you bitch to her she’s obligated to try to fix it, I’m only obligated to fix your legal issues. And if James were my work wife, our sex life would suffer. What we have is different, we can vent and gossip but we don’t have to worry about dirty dishes and sex.” She explained, “although, let’s be honest, if you and I were both single…” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Cat couldn’t help but finally crack and laugh.

“Fine,” she relented, “but if anybody else tries to get friendly with me, you will be the one to bury them in lawsuits.”

“Just your average Tuesday then?” She joked.

Cat just went back to glaring.

“So, if you’re not actually looking at that contract, what does have you so focused over there?” She asked after a minute.

“Kara mentioned a show at the symphony, some composer she likes is visiting so it’s going to be a one night only event. I was just looking it over.”

“Awww,” Lucy cooed, face becoming pure sugar, “are you going to surprise her with tickets? Isn’t your six-month anniversary coming up in a few days? Oh! You could make a whole night of it, I could get you a reservation at that new place uptown, I was in bootcamp with the head chef. We could totally set up a spot in the back, candles, rose petals, a bottle of that wine that goes to all the right places.”  The eyebrow wagging was back.

“You’re as bad as Kara, insisting that we celebrate every little thing. It’s not even a real marriage.” Cat reminded her. She’d been brought into the loop two months in, but she seemed to ignore the information. Cat wouldn’t be surprised if she had a secret shrine for them in her apartment.

“So? You’re attracted to her, she’s attracted to you, I don’t know why you don’t just go for it.”

“What we have is too important to ruin it with sex, and I will not compromise my journalistic integrity for an orgasm.”

“It still wouldn’t hurt to take her to the show, share in her interests. She indulges your every whim, it’s only fair. Even if there’s nothing romantic, you guys are kind of like friends, the weirdest friends ever, but still.” Lucy was determined.

“I’ve already instructed her to procure two tickets for my mother.” Cat explained.

“Right, of course. ‘Hey Kara remember that show you want to see? Could you get tickets so that woman who hates you can go to it?’ That makes sense.”

“They’re not actually for my mother, she won’t be in the city next week, but Kara doesn’t know that. So, I’ll just tell her my mother cancelled, and that she can do with the tickets what she’d like.”

Lucy resisted the urge to throw her hands up in exasperation. “Because just asking her to go with you would be such an inconvenience.” She replied sarcastically.

“This way she can decide what she wants to do with the other ticket, she’ll probably want to take her sister.” Cat reasoned.

Lucy sighed, these two really were the biggest idiots ever. “She wants to take you, that’s why she told you about it in the first place.”

“She told me about it because we passed the billboard on the way into work this morning.”

Lucy was about ready to pound her head onto the coffee table when the doors behind them swung open.

“Miss Grant, I need your signature…” Kara started but trailed off when she saw Lucy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were in a meeting, I didn’t have one scheduled in my planner…” She pulled out her tablet and started clicking through the calendar to see if she missed something.

“No meeting,” Lucy promised, “I was just trying to seduce your wife but alas she is completely devoted to you.” She joked, knowing how riled Kara got trying to figure out the dynamic between her and Cat. She was quickly rewarded with the worried and confused look on Kara’s face as she glanced back and forth between the two women.

“She’s kidding. She broke into my office thirty minutes ago in the name of productivity but so far all she’s done is complain about James’ performance in the bedroom.” Cat threw back, maintaining eye contact with Lucy, a clear warning to leave Kara alone.

Lucy just laughed. Kara was blushing a deep shade of red, eyes moving around, looking for an escape but purposefully avoiding the other two women in the room.

“Actually,” Lucy started, “Cat was just telling me about that show you wanted to go see, and how much she’s looking forward to going with you.”

Lucy had never been more thankful that Kara was the one with laser eyes and not Cat, because the glare being sent her way was already painful enough.

“I thought your mother was going?” Kara asked, directing her question to Cat, who was about to speak up when Lucy interrupted again.

“Oh! Was it supposed to be a surprise? I thought she knew.”

Cat had to admit that Lucy was really pulling this off. She was already thinking of who in her contact list would have the number for a good hitman. She looked up to Kara, “Unfortunately, my mother won’t be making it next weekend. I thought perhaps you would like the tickets, maybe Alex would want to go with you.”

“No!” Kara replied a little too quickly. “No, you should come with me,” she slowed down, “if you wanted to. We-we could get another ticket for Carter, I think he’d really like it.”

“We could take Carter.” Lucy suggested. “James and I were just saying that we missed him, it’ll be fun, and James has been working on a special camera that’ll attach to Carter’s telescope, he’ll love it!”

Kara looked to Cat, “It is our six-month anniversary on Thursday, that does demand something a little more special than pan-seared scallops and _Barefoot in the Park_ right?”

“Fine.” Cat conceded with an eye roll. Kara was practically bouncing, and Lucy had a smug grin on her face.

A few minutes later, after she’d signed Kara’s paperwork and dismissed her once more, she looked up at Lucy. “I’m divorcing you.”

“Fine, but I’m taking half, and I want visitation with the bar.” She said, relaxing back into the couch and turning her attention back to the paperwork she’d brought with her.

Cat just scoffed before doing the same.

///

Cat actually managed to get home at a more than decent hour that night, at least two hours earlier than normal. Turns out that whole productivity thing Lucy was raving about wasn’t all that off the mark, Cat had managed to get a lot done even with Baby Lane’s occasional disruption, it was also a plus that Kara was adorably confused about the entire thing, making herself very _present_ all afternoon.

Right as they’d been leaving the office Kara had been called away to the DEO so Cat continued home without her, after a stern look and a curt “Dinner is at six” which Kara had discovered somewhere around month three and a half really meant “Be safe”.

As she walked into the penthouse, Cat dropped her things in their rightful places, dismissed the nanny, and quickly checked on Carter who had finished with his homework and was working away on a rather impressive lego sculpture that he and Kara had started on the previous weekend. With confirmation that everything was as it should be, she changed out of her work clothes and continued to the kitchen, ready to get dinner started.

Thirty minutes later she heard the door open and shut lightly, followed by Kara’s telltale shuffle before the girl herself appeared in the doorway. Cat had just turned the burners to a low simmer and was getting started on emptying the dishwasher.

“Leave it, I’ll get it after dinner.” Kara spoke softly, moving to lean against the counter next to Cat.

“I’m almost done.” Cat lied.

Kara just rolled her eyes, seeing that no more than two cups had been put away so far, and moved forward to help.

“Everything okay?” Cat asked, obviously anxious to know why Kara had been called away.

“Oh, yeah, just needed a quick scan for some security upgrades. Can’t have Supergirl getting locked out of headquarters.” She joked.

They fell back into a comfortable silence before Kara spoke up again as she set the last mug in the cabinet above the coffee maker. “So, about this weekend…”

“Alex wants to go?” Cat assumed.

“What? No!” Kara promised. “I just – I wanted to make sure you were okay with going…We don’t have to just because I wanted to; I know you wanted to relax this weekend and you hate crowds-” Kara had begun to ramble so Cat cut her off.

“We’re going.”

“But-”

“Kara, we’re going.” Her words were firm but the small tug at the edges of her lips told Kara that she wasn’t actually irritated about it.

Truthfully, Cat hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Lucy said. It was true that Kara barely even waited for the words to leave Cat’s mouth before she was doing what was asked of her. It made her a great assistant, but as it turned out it made her an even better partner, even if their relationship wasn’t truly that of spouses; Kara rarely showed any hesitation in trying new things or even doing simple mundane things that Cat knew she hated just because it made their lives a little easier. Like a month ago when Cat insisted they order dinner from the sushi place down the street and even though Alex had been trying to convince her for years to try it, it only took Cat twenty minutes before Kara had decided it wasn’t half bad. Or a few nights ago when the new nighttime doorman had mistakenly mixed up a package delivery and Kara tracked everything down and very calmly and politely corrected the man so that Cat wouldn’t be forced to go on a rampage against half the building. Or last weekend when Nathan had dropped Carter back off after only having had him for forty minutes because the movie they were going to go see was cancelled and he wasn’t sure what to do with his son; and Kara mysteriously disappeared after Carter was calm again, only to return fifteen minutes later with every blanket she had in storage plus a few from Alex’s apartment, as well as Alex herself, proceeding to turn the entire living room into the most complex blanket fort in existence.

Cat knew there was a part of Kara that felt guilty for ‘invading’ the Grants’ home and lives, feeling as though they were sacrificing their own normalcy to keep her safe. It was ridiculous and unfounded, and if it wouldn’t sound and awfully lot like a come on, Cat would tell Kara how wrong she was, how much they’d gained in the last six months by having her. How much it meant to have another reliable adult in her son’s life, who loved him without reservation. How Cat had only taken her anti-anxiety medication twice in the last month because having somebody to help her carry the weight of her world around was an unexpected relief. How safe she felt, knowing Kara picked up every sound around them, and would know before any home security system could dream to, if something was amiss. How even something as simple as not emptying the dishwasher alone made her happy for some unnameable reason.

But Cat couldn’t say those things without them being wildly misinterpreted, and she really didn’t want to lose all of that now by scaring Kara off with pointing out how weirdly domesticated they’d become.

Lucy was not right about this, she did not have feelings for her wife. She just liked having her around and didn’t want her to leave, and who didn’t occasionally think about their beautiful, young, blonde assistant who was also a real life superhero when they were in bed by themselves?

Cat is shaken from her thoughts when Kara brushes past her to turn off the stove, where she sees that the food was just about to turn from perfection to inedible if not for Kara’s intervention.

“And you mock me for the omelette fiasco.” Kara teased as she removed the pan from the stove and moved it to the counter where she began to dish up their plates.

“Yes dear, because a scrambled egg with vegetables is comparable to Sole Meunière.” Cat teased back.

“Your fancy French name does not change the fact that it’s fish in a skillet with butter, _darling._ ” Kara said with a playful eye roll.

Cat didn’t have a chance to respond before Kara was making her way down the hall to let Carter know it was time to eat.

///

Four days later Cat was shutting the penthouse door behind her son who was unexpectedly delighted at the idea of spending his evening with Lucy and James, especially after James had insisted he grab his telescope so they could try out the new camera he’d rigged up.

It’d taken them longer than expected to get the trio out the door. Kara had insisted on triple checking Carter’s bag to make sure he had everything he would need, and then she’d run through a very detailed list of instructions including every phone number they or Alex could be reached at, making both Lucy and James repeat them back several times much to their exasperation. Aside from his nanny and a very brief half an hour with Alex, it was the first time Carter would be left with somebody other than one of them since they’d gotten married and Kara couldn’t help but feel anxious about it, much to Cat’s amusement.

As Kara continued to watch the now closed door as though it had personally offended her, Cat moved past her, down the hallway that led to the master suite to begin to get ready. She would be lying if she said she didn’t worry about her son, but she’d had thirteen years to get used to that feeling of breathlessness whenever he was out of her sight, Kara was only six months in and needed the time to get used to her sea legs. She heard Kara enter her own room down the hall a few minutes later.

She quickly stripped down and walked toward her en suite, glancing at the clock and realizing she’d have to speed up her usual process if they were going to make it on time. She was suddenly grateful that she’d taken the time to choose and lay out their outfits two days ago, along with accessories and shoes.

After they’d gotten married, Cat had taken it upon herself to stock Kara’s closet with a handful of evening gowns and other necessities, knowing she’d need them sooner or later as Cat’s official plus one.  

So, two nights ago, after Carter had been read to, and was fast asleep, Cat had Kara bring all of the gowns into her own master suite and laid them beside a few Cat had pulled out for herself. Kara sat on the bed, back against the headboard, legs crossed, with a content smile on her face, watching as Cat spent the next forty minutes trying every possible combination, sending Kara once or twice to try this or that on so she could better visualize it before she made her final decision.

Part of Kara wondered if she should have taken more of an interest in picking her own outfit out, but there was something about watching Cat, so much in her element, so careful, even taking the time to factor in how Kara’s glasses would match, that made her feel appreciated and beautiful in a way she hadn’t experienced before.

Cat had just finished slipping into her dress, only getting it zipped halfway up her back when there was a tentative knock at her door. She strode over and pulled it open to find Kara already dressed to the nines. She couldn’t help but smile, they really would make the stunning pair tonight.

“I made the right choice, not that it should be a surprise.”

Kara just smiled, and held up the teardrop necklace that Cat had chosen. “Do you mind?” She asked.

“Only if you’ll zip me.” Cat replied, taking the necklace from Kara and turning so her back was to the girl, pulling her hair to one side with her free hand.

She felt Kara rest one hand on her waist, her thumb resting just under the zipper, holding the fabric in place as her other hand gently pinched the zipper and pulled it the rest of the way up, before reaching up to close the clasp by her neck.

For a brief moment, Cat couldn’t help but think of all the times she’d done this with Nathan, before their marriage had soured beyond repair. He’d never been a great husband, but she always did like the way that he’d press a kiss to her shoulder or cheek as soon as he’d zipped her up. She wondered if she’d like it even more for Kara to do it, even in a fake marriage and even on her worst days, her relationship with Kara was leaps and bounds ahead of where it’d been with Nathan on their best days.

There was another second of wishful thinking before Kara stepped away, politely. Cat let out a silent breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding before turning to Kara and waving for her to turn as well. She reached up and gently secured the necklace, it was very simple to ensure it didn’t distract from the cut of the dress. As the clasp closed, Cat ran a finger down Kara’s spine absentmindedly taking in the dress once more, happy with her decision, and even happier when she saw the line of goosebumps that had appeared.

After another moment, she moved around to face Kara once more, reaching up slowly and shifting the necklace so that it aligned perfectly with the deep v, which was followed by a slight blush creeping up Kara’s chest. Cat decided maybe that was enough of the gratuitous touching for now, and stepped back, taking in the full picture.

She couldn’t have done better given three weeks and an endless supply of personal shoppers. The cut of the dress perfectly showed off Kara’s arms without being too risqué, and the black was a wonderful contrast to her complexion. As per usual, Kara had pulled her hair back into a red carpet worthy bun with just enough wisps left hanging down to frame her face without risking her identity.

“Mmm, gorgeous.” Cat hummed out, too soft for a human but still enough for Kara to hear.

“Well, if I’m going to walk in with you, looking like that… I – Well, let’s just say, it’s no wonder Stamos still calls once a week.”

Cat chuckled before hearing the buzz that sounded through the penthouse, letting them know the driver had arrived and was waiting for them downstairs. Cat quickly finished with her earrings before ushering them both out and to the waiting car.

///

Their arrival had been fairly insignificant, not like the few press appearances they’d made soon after getting married. They’d walked arm-in-arm into the concert hall and were quickly ushered to the private balcony seats that gave them a perfect view of the stage without having to be surrounded by so many other people. The show was set to start soon after their arrival, and Kara used the five-minute window to shoot off a few texts to Lucy, checking in to make sure Carter was doing alright. Cat couldn’t help but find the behavior endearing. As the lights dimmed, Cat reached over and placed a hand on her arm, a warning to put the phone away. Kara switched it to silent and slipped it back in her clutch.

The first half of the show went by quickly, Kara had a content smile on her face, eyes glued to the stage. Cat was sure that a bomb could go off and even with Kara’s heightened senses, she wouldn’t notice it. She couldn’t blame her, it was beautiful, not exactly what she was expecting but she could see why Kara was drawn to it. The composer was known for taking well known pieces and arranging them in ways that made them sound unrecognizable yet equally as beautiful.

As the lights came up for the first intermission, each of them checked their phones to make sure they didn’t have any waiting messages from Carter before Cat insisted they use the twenty minutes to get a glass of complimentary champagne and mingle.

They’d been making pleasant conversation with a group of strangers from the next balcony, when they heard a screech behind them.

“Kitten!”

Cat’s eyes fluttered closed in annoyance for a brief moment before she turned, suddenly composed, a fake smile adorning her face that only Kara recognized as such.

“Lucille, how lovely to see you.” She reached out and placed a hand on the woman’s forearm, kissing each of her cheeks before pulling back and wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist.

Kara hid her surprise well at the contact, leaning into it and moving her own arm around Cat so her hand rested gently on her hip.

“Ah, yes, your mother did mention that you had a new pet.” The woman said, eyes moving up and down Kara with a look of poorly concealed contempt. “How much convincing did it take to get her here darling?” She asked as though Kara weren’t standing right in front of her.

“Actually,” Cat gritted out, trying not to lose her composure, “it was Kara’s idea to come tonight, she was familiar with the composer and insisted that I see him in person.”

“That’s smart, use the time you have with Kitty to become more cultured. Although I will say, this particular show may be a little advanced for someone so _young._ ” She made no attempt to hid her condescending tone.

Cat was about to step out of Kara’s embrace, everything she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue when Kara tightened her grip and pulled Cat closer still so there was no longer an inch of space between them.

“Perhaps, but I just couldn’t pass up the chance to see it in person. The way he manipulates the chord progressions to completely transform the music is revolutionary, his rhythm cycles and handling of microtones, while sounding so flawless, have obviously taken many years of mastery. Although, I have to say, nothing could beat the Carnatic music festival I attended in India four years ago.” Kara replied, a hint of smugness that Cat had never heard from her before in her voice.

Cat couldn’t help but smirk at the shocked look that crossed the other woman’s face.

“Yes, well, I do hope you both enjoy the rest of the concert.” She said before leaning in to kiss both of Cat’s cheeks again and disappearing.

Cat couldn’t help the genuine laugh that escaped her after that. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Kara just smiled shyly, back to her usual self.

They returned to their seats a few minutes later. The rest of the show going in much the same way as the first. Kara watching in delight, and Cat watching Kara more than the stage.

///

It was late when they’d arrived home, traffic getting away from the concert hall had been horrible, and the five miles between there and the penthouse took them nearly forty minutes to travel.

They entered the penthouse, to find Lucy and James making-out like teenagers on the couch in the living room.

While Kara blushed and looked at the floor, Cat rolled her eyes and glared at them. “You do realize my very impressionable son is right down the hall?”

“He’s been asleep for the last hour.” Lucy promised as she moved off the couch to stand in front of them, letting out a low whistle as she finally took in their appearances. She turned to James. “I’m leaving you for them.” She told him, a twinkle in her eye.

“Hey, I’ll help you pack your bags.” He said as he too took them in. “You both look beautiful.” He said sincerely, causing another round of blushing from Kara.

“Yes, yes, we’re hot and unobtainable.” She waved her hand dismissively. “We are also very tired, so put it in your spank bank and leave, please.”

Lucy ran her eyes up and down them both as though she were following Cat’s advice, which both James and Cat were sure she was, before reaching down for her bag, giving Cat a wink and Kara a quick hug before walking toward the door, James following behind with a smile.

As she heard the door shut, Cat sighed tiredly, “We should both get some sleep, I promised Carter we’d go downtown for brunch tomorrow.” She said already reaching up to take her earrings out.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “I’m just going to go check the door.”

“Mmm.” Cat hummed in agreement, already moving toward her bedroom.

“Cat?” Kara called after her.

She turned expectantly.

“Thank you, for going with me tonight, I had a great time.” Kara told her sincerely.

“Yes, it was nice.” Cat agreed. “You’ll have to tell me where you learned so much about music some time.” She added as an afterthought.

Kara just nodded. They held eye contact for another moment before Cat nodded again and turned back.

As she reached her room, she placed her earrings on the vanity, standing there for a moment to take herself in in the mirror. She held eye contact with herself for a moment, making a decision, before quickly moving back to her door, opening it with the intention of going back to the living room, suddenly feeling like all those things she wanted to say to Kara were ready to be said.

Just as she swung her own door open, she saw Kara’s clicking shut, watching as the light under the crack of the doorway went out. She let out a deep breath and turned back, closing her door once more.

She continued to undress, putting on an oversized tee-shirt of Kara’s that had ‘accidentally’ ended up in her dresser a few weeks ago and crawling into bed.

“Goodnight Kara.” She whispered, knowing that even with two doors between them, she’d be heard, before letting her eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
